fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable II: Retold Chapter 29
Bloodstone Assault Once I was in front of Reaver mansion when Theresa spoke. "I imagine your return to Reaver will be a little...eventful" she said. "A little? I'm going to pound his face in, and drag his sorry carcass back to the Guild!" I yelled. "Once we have Reaver your path leads straight to Lucien, there will be no going back" she said. "I know but I'm just going to beat some senses into that bastard!" I said walking into Reaver study as a flash blinded me and I saw Barnum with his camera. "We're done" Barnum said. "And you're sure that it will look like me?" Reaver asked. "Exactly like you sir, in three months the pictures will be developed and..." but before Barnum could finish Reaver interrupted. "Three months? That's no good" he said shooting Barnum as I stared in horror. "What the hell Reaver? Do you always have to shoot people you stuck up bastard!" I yelled as he looked up at me with a light enjoyment in his eyes. "And you're looking as youthful and spirited as ever! Aren't you a tricky one, good for you" Reaver said. "Yeah and speaking off that I got a bone to pick with you" I said cracking my knuckles. "You have my eternal thanks for delivering that troublesome seal, now I have a confession to make" he said. "What?" I growled. "While you were away it occurred to me that Lucien is probably a bit miffed that you wandered off without his permission, maybe miffed enough to part with a large heap of gold to get you back, and you know what? I was right" he said as I realized what he was suggesting. "Oh my god Reaver, what did you do?" I asked gripping my gun at my side as Reaver held his. "So as fun as all this had been, I'm afraid I must now return you to the Spire" he said pointing his gun at me as I pointed mine at him. "There's one thing should know about me Reaver, I don't go down without a fight!" I said. "Lucien's men will be here at any moment" he said chuckling as a loud boom was heard and the house shook. "All right what exactly was that?" Reaver yelled as a man stood on a balcony above my head. "Reaver the city's under attack! By a bloody army! Lucien's men dozens of the buggers! And the guy in charge is yelling at his men to 'find this Reaver'!" he yelled as I smiled at Reaver. "Me? Lucien and I had a gentlemen's agreement! How dare he betray me? And just when I was in the middle of trying to betray you! How inconvenient" he said as he made his way to a bookshelf. "Isn't that a shame Reaver, what are you going to do now, were trapped?" I asked with some cockiness in my voice. "I recommend we flee down this rather handy escape tunnel" he said pulling a book that opened a secret tunnel that I followed Reaver into. The first room we entered looked like a wine cellar as Reaver began to talk again "smuggler's built theses tunnels ages ago, I don't think they've been used for about 300 years, oh no wait a minute now I came through here in...that's right, I was consorting with Ursula at the time and Penelope found out and set the house on fire while I was asleep, with Andrew as I recall, ah that would have been 200 years ago" he said. "It's a shame that you got out" I said as Theresa spoke. "Lucien is using Great Shards to transport hundreds of men to Bloodstone, the town is overrun, you'll have to keep going and find another way out" Theresa said as we entered a cave with a mining rails everywhere. An explosion appeared on the side of the cave as Lucien men began swarming in as Reaver began shooting men dead on in the head even when they were far away. "Lucien's men, here? Well so much for a pleasurable romp through the labyrinth" Reaver said. "Yeah nothing been going your way has it Reaver!" I said shooting more of the men "how the hell did they find us?" "He must have known about these tunnels. And I thought I'd been quite clever and secretive. How irksome" Reaver said. "Yeah I bet one of your men must have opened their big mouths" I said as we continued down the rocky path and another explosion let in more Spire Guards. "How many men does he have down here? They're positively oozing out of the stonework" Reaver said continuing his shooting. "Enough of this!" I said using ultimate Chaos as all the men that entered the room as they all jumped off the edge. "Nicely done" Reaver said trying to get back on my good side. "Oh shut the hell up, I'm still pissed at you" I said as we made our way deeper in the mines. "If Lucien get his hands on either of you, it's the end of everything, go" Theresa said as we entered a room with water on the floor as another explosion let in more guards. "Don't worry your pretty little head about these chaps, I can get us out of here, I mean I'm me, aren't I?" he said as I rolled my eyes. "You're so full of yourself" I said shooting more men as we continued along the path into another mine area as more of Lucien men began to appear. "Blast it, we're like fish in a barrel, if there's one thing I hate it's an unfair fight, these lads aren't particularly sporting are they? Lucky for you, you've in the presence of the best shot since...well ever!" Reaver said. "Carful Reaver your ego might grow too big for you to handle" I said using ultimate Blades to finish off the rest of them as Reaver and I entered another tunnel full of water as I got a look at his gun. "Are you admiring my weapon? Beauty isn't she? Dragonstomper .48, only six were ever made, you know for six lucky people" he said. "Lucky them" I said. "Well not all that lucky, I've killed four of them so far" he said as we entered the top of a mine rail as we looked down to see the way we came in as Reaver Men begin to enter. "Ah now this is more my style, A fair and thoroughly unbiased fight" Reaver said shooting the men as we took advantage of this high point. After finishing the men we continued down the tunnel as Reaver spoke "keep moving would you? And mind you don't get in the way of my excellence" Reaver said. "Keep pushing it Reaver!" I yelled as we jumped into a hole in the floor as I looked at a window and saw a ship. "Nearly there, ah there's my ship coming in now the Reaver" he said. "You named it after yourself? How original" I said sarcastically. "I was going to call her the Narcissus but there was already one in the registry" Reaver said. "How sad" I said as we entered a room where more of Lucien men appeared behind rocks. "You can tell you kids about this day, how you fought with alongside me, wait..." Reaver said drawing his gun and took several shots very fast killing every man in just three seconds. "You can tell them about that, not that they'll believe you" he said as we continued down the path and got to the light. Outside I saw Hammer and Garth waiting for us as Reaver and I came to them "she was right, they're here!" Hammer said. "Yes we are" I said. "Good to see you again, hope we didn't miss too much" she said. "Sounded like it was a massacre, are all the solders gone?" Garth asked. "Far away I hope, I don't know how much more killing I can stand. Balverines and bandits behind every rock and tree and everyone I kill two more take its place" Hammer said. "Eh...all quite fascinating I'm...I'm touched, I'm also leaving" Reaver said walking towards the ship but stopped. "Oh yes 3-2-1" he said the entrance to the escape tunnels exploded as I didn't remember seeing Reaver stop to set up a bomb. "And any other lurking nasties in the tunnels will now have a bit of a headache, which means I've just saved us all. Aren't I nice?" He said. "Not the word I would use" I said quietly but loud enough for Garth to hear and to look at me. "In a few moments I'll be sailing away to safety on my escape ship" he said not noticing the Great Shard heading to his ship. "So the way I see it we're even, toodle-oo" he said walking towards his ship as the Great Shard opened up as a red light came from the top of it and destroyed Reaver ship as it sank and the Shard moved towards us. "Or...not, right well, Plan B" Reaver said as I drew my weapons as the Shard shot down the beam to released guards. "It's attacking we can't escape from here!" Garth said. "It's just never enough" Hammer said drawing her hammer as the guards came. "Ah ha, I see, I presume this sort of thing happens to you people on a regular basis does it?" Reaver asked drawing his gun. "Oh you have no idea" I said as we began attacking the guards. "No end to you lot is there?" Hammer yelled smashing a guard to the ground "like a bloody cockroach! Come on then!" she yelled as more guards began to attack. "Garth we have to find a way to destroy that thing before we all get captured!" I yelled slaying the last guard as the Shard got ready to release a red beam at us like it did to Reaver ship. "That Shard's shooting! Watch out!" Hammer yelled as we moved out of the way as the Shard shot down to the ground. "Cover me! I must find a way to expose its vulnerable spot I know it has one" Garth said. "Right, Hammer, Reaver handle the guards I'll help Garth" I said following him up the hill as Reaver and Hammer stood at the edge and got ready for the second wave. "Old Kingdom artifacts respond to the Will. I just have to find the right spell" Reaver said using Inferno to no effect as I used Force Push. "There must be a way..." Garth said. "We have to keep trying Garth" I said using Ice Strom while Garth used Vortex. "Nothing seems to work, unless…" he said using Shock as the Shard reacted to it as I used Shock too to see it reacting even more. "That's it! Long sustained attacks, it the only way to bring it down!" He said charging for ultimate Shock as I did. "This would be much more sporting if you could make it show us its dirty little secret again!" Reaver yelled. "Oh shut the hell up Reaver, were trying!" I yelled as Garth released his ultimate Shock as a bright light formed on top of the Shard and I hit the light with my ultimate Shock doing some major damage to it. "Yes it's working!" Garth said as I drew my gun and began shooting at the light seeing it do some damage as well as the Shard set down a red beam at me and Garth. "Oh shit move!" I yelled just as me and the others moved out of the way. "Such a pretty ball of light, painful too I should think" Reaver said as more Spire Guards began to appear. "Keep them off me!" Garth yelled as Garth and I began to hit the Shard with endless Shock spells till the light appeared above it and I charged for ultimate Shock as Garth and I hit it with our powerful spells at the ball of light as the red beam began to come down at us as we moved out of the way. "Do you see that? It's trying to outshine me, we can't allow that!" Reaver said as we moved to the other hill and kept hitting it with Shock. "It won't last long if we can keep this up!" Garth said. "I know Garth we just have to get a good hit at this thing!" I said as guards came at us as I started to block them off. "Reaver you're opposed to keep them off our back!" I yelled kicking him back. "I suppose we should cover his back while he's weaving his magic" Reaver said as he continued to fire at guards as the Shard opened up again. "It's time we destroyed this thing!" Garth yelled. "I agree!" I said as both charged for ultimate Shock. "Let's kill the damn thing!" Gath said as we both used ultimate Shock and hit the ball of light and it exploded and crashed down onto the beach as we all walked up to the destroyed shard as I picked up a piece of the shard. "We did it!" Garth said. "Now that's teamwork!" Hammer said. "Yeah when your teammates are not trying to stab you in the back" I said still pissed at Reaver and glared at him. "Yes such fun and with that I'm off, byesie" Reaver said walking away from us. "You can't leave now we need you!" Hammer said as Theresa appeared in front of me Hammer and Garth. "Welcome Reaver" Theresa said getting Reaver attention as he turned to her. "Er...delighted to be here...er whoever you are. But as I was saying before the enormous pointy boulder interrupted, I really must go" he said. "Sure you do" I said crossing my arms. "Listen to me. If you don not help us Lucien will control the world and every person in it" Theresa said. "Well he's welcome to them. People are a bit overrated, don't you find?" Reaver said. "Asshole" I said earning a chuckle from Hammer. "Then who will you sacrifice to the King of Shadow?" Theresa asked. "Yeah with Lucien control everything the Shadow Court will come after you, like they promised" I said. "Ah very well...all right yes I will help you!" Reaver said a little pissed off. "That's good" I said. "And after that, there's a good chance I will kill you but...well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, hm?" Reaver said directly at Theresa as she smiled. "Yeah we'll see" I said. "So…what now?" Reaver asked. "We must gather at the Circle of Heroes, the ritual we will perform there shall provide us with the weapon we need to defeat Lucien" Theresa said holding her hand out. "Oh this sounds like a barrel of laughs" Reaver said sarcastically as he eyed Theresa hand. "Blind eh? Hmm, I would have preferred mute" Reaver taking her hand as the light transported all of us away.